


Our Family Of Outcasts

by Fujoshitrash101



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Ateezshipscuzithinktheresalimit, Authortorture, ChenJi, JunHao - Freeform, LuTen, M/M, R1SE - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, Vin Zhou - Freeform, changlix, doil, haewoo, hyunseung - Freeform, jaetaejohn, jeongcheol - Freeform, kaibaekmin, lifesuckshaha, mafia, meanie, minsung - Freeform, norenmin, samchan, winyumark, woochanin - Freeform, wtfwentthruoirmimdswhenwemadethis?, yanghenxiaokum, ytfdidwedothistourselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshitrash101/pseuds/Fujoshitrash101
Summary: A story in which Bangchan, Seungcheol, Taeyong, and Hongjoong are outcasted, abandoned and left behind by society and their so called family and friends. With no one to turn to for help nor guidance but their fellow irregulars, they formed a group that ensured the safety and acceptance of each and every one of them. To stop the injustices and discrimination against their kind, they strive out to cut off the heads of the kings.Ps: Don't judge us we are only 12 and 13 🤡
Relationships: a lot
Kudos: 2





	Our Family Of Outcasts

They didn't know this would happen. Frankly, not a single person who received the news for the first time had known this up till now. Except for those four, and that bastard 

traitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello. U can also find us on inkitt under the names: trashymultifandomstan or hottaesugaandkookies


End file.
